Shinjo Genki
Moto Genki was a bushi of the Unicorn Clan. She married the Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Shono, becoming Shinjo Genki, before later becoming the Shinjo Daimyo herself after her husband's death. Family The adopter father of Genki was Moto Chang, a warrior shugenja whod died in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 22 The Promise of Spring, by Shawn Carman Yojimbo Genki trained in the Moto Bushi and Shinjo Elite Guard schools. She became good friend of Shinjo Haruko, Shinjo Shono's sister. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 28 Genki was stationed as yojimbo of Ide Michisuna, at that time the Unicorn ambassador in the Hantei Naseru's court in Ryoko Owari. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Chen Dishonored In 1159 the Commander of the Junghar, Moto Chen, accused the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, of sponsoring an illegal and dishonorable act, in the Court and witnessed by the horrified Unicorn legacy. Upon Shinjo Shono's request, second in charge of the Junghar, Kaukatsu let the Khan could resolve satisfactorily the incident. Chen, Shono and Genki came back to Shiro Moto. Chen swore he was not the man who accused Kaukatsu, but without evidences. Moto Chagatai dismissed him from all his duties to compensate the insult to the Scorpion. Kaede's Return Genki became one of the Khan's most trusted and experienced warriors. She was beside Moto Chagatai when the Khan joined the Shogun's army in the siege of Ryoko Owari. In 1160 Genki was present when a Miya Herald sent by Toturi Tsudao arrived the camp, and informed that the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede, had been summoned Kaneka to Kyuden Seppun. Kaneka told he had first to deal with his brother Naseru and dismished the messenger. Fight For Tomorrow, Part V Kolat Interference Genki was guarding an Iuchi Shugenja the Kolat had targeted for assassination. The Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Shono had followed the assassin and attempted to stop him, but did not act quickly enough and Genki took a poisoned arrow intended for the Iuchi. Shono was injured during the mission as well and returned with Genki to one of his estates near Shiro Shinjo to recuperate together. Married with Shono Haruko knew a good thing when she saw it and arranged for Genki and Shono to marry. They were betrothed to be married during the summer of 1160, and married the following spring in 1161. Genki took her husband's family name and became an Emerald Magistrate. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Secret Heritage Unknown to all, save her adopted father, Moto Chang, Genki was born an eta, who grew up collecting waste in Ryoko Owari. After an unpleasant encounter with a cult of Lord Moon, Chang, a prominent Unicorn magistrate, took pity on the little girl and adopted her. She feared that someone would one day discover her secret and bring shame to both herself and Shono. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 29 Daughter, reincarnation of Shinjo Genki bore Shono a daughter, Shinjo Min-Hee. Genki was not aware that Min-hee had the reincarnated soul of the Kami Shinjo. In 1167 a Ninube, Ninube Chochu, made an attempt to kidnap the infant to consume her divine soul, The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman but it was fouled by Akasha who was vigilant in Min-Hee's chamber. Akasha hid the infant to safety, and used a crystal knife to make fled the Ninube. Shinjo Daimyo Following her husband's death in 1170, Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Shinjo Genki became the Shinjo family daimyo. Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 66 Meeting with Akodo Shigetoshi Two months after the Fall of Shiro Moto, Shigetoshi, now the Lion Clan Champion traveled to Shiro Shinjo to return Shono's daisho. After apologizing for the delay in their return, due to having them properly cleaned and oiled, he gave Genki a scroll to give to her daughter when she reached her Gempukku and received her father's daisho. The scroll would allow her to enter Lion lands and seek him out to avenge her father or to learn how he died with honor, it was Shigetoshi's hope that it would be the latter as he did not wish for there to be any more deaths. It would be instrumental in the death of Shigetoshi's eldest son years later. GenCon 2011: The Unicorn War of Dark Fire In 1171, the Army of Fire penetrated deep into Unicorn territory and laid siege to Shiro Shinjo. Genki was in command of the castle, but tasked the recently arrived Shinjo Dun with coordinating the outer defenses. The Unicorn forces defending the castle were not sufficient for its defense, but luckily Dun had arrived with a Lion honor guard 500 men strong. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman With their help, Dun was able to successfully defend the castle, although the surrounding city was almost completely destroyed by the fighting. The War of Dark Fire, Part 9, by Shawn Carman Returned to Unicorn lands When the Empress Iweko I announced winter court would be hosted at Kyuden Gotei she decided to return to Shiro Moto beside Akasha and Chen. Letters, Volume 4 Shadow Court In 1172 the Iuchi Daimyo Iuchi Ietsuna had been sent by the Khan to the Imperial Court to improve his grasp of politics and Genki assisted him. After the gaijin ruhmalist attack to the Empress in the opening of the winter court, the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. The Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. Genki counseled Ietsuna to attend it. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer Destroyer War In 1173 Genki defended the Temple of the Scorpion's Shadow alongside several monks against the Destroyers. The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman The ragged group fled the temple after they suffered losses, which bought time to the villagers to evacuate. Genki got word that the village of Kyobu Mura was undefended, and in the way of a small scout party of the Destroyers. Genki and Moru, the monk who first joined her, decided to move the group toward Kyobu Mura. The Destroyer War, Part 4 & 5, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer External Links * Moto Genki (Winds of Change) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Eta